Cryo-electron microscopy has gained strong prominence as a technique suitable for structural analysis of macromolecular complexes and cellular architecture. Funding is sought to acquire a state-of-the-art transmission electron cryo- microscope to establish an electron cryo-microscopy facility, devoted to research and education in structural biology, at Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The proposed equipment includes 1) a JEM-1400 transmission electron microscope with capability to image cryo-specimens;2) cryo-transfer equipment to preserve biological specimens at liquid nitrogen temperatures and 3) a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera for data collection. This facility will be available to all Mount Sinai School of Medicine investigators, and will immediately impact vigorous NIH- funded ongoing electron microscopy efforts by several major users to study the structure of membrane proteins, protein/DNA complexes and macromolecular machines and to understand their role in biology and disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our goal is to establish an electron cryo-microscopy facility at Mount Sinai School of Medicine to study the architecture of macromolecules and cells, and understand their role in biology and in disease.